vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario
It's-a me! Mario! 'Mario '''is the eponymous protagonist of the ''Mario series and a former wrestler for VGCW. Most of his actions tended to revolve around his younger twin brother, Luigi, whom he competed with as the tag team Super Mario Bros. shortly before disappearing, only to return again when he discovered what his brother had become. After this event, he returned full-time to keep an eye on his brother, before officially retiring by the end of Season 4 and becoming the company doctor. In the ''Mario ''series Mario is the main protagonist in the Super Mario series and serves as Nintendo's official mascot. He and his twin brother Luigi help defend the mushroom kingdom and rescue Princess Peach from the clutches of the evil Koopa King Bowser on a nearly daily basis. Mario is capable of aquiring power ups, such as the fire flower and the frog suit, that give him unique ablities to overcome any enemies or obstacles in his path. As of this date, Mario has appeared in over 200 different video games since his debut in 1981 and is considered by many to be the most famous character in video game history. In VGCW Early in his career, Mario failed to achieve the success one might expect from one of gaming's most popular icons. He did moderately well in Royal Rumble matches, and even was the runner-up to one, but was eliminated that night by Little Mac. He also teamed up with his brother Luigi on a few occasions, but the two were unable to work their way into the title picture, losing in the first round of the Co-Op Championship tournament to Team Fortress. Mario was also Bowser's first opponent in VGCW, and he was squashed by the King of Koopas. Following a victory over Luigi in a Falls Count Anywhere match at the end of November and an unremarkable appearance in that night's Royal Rumble, Mario suddenly vanished without a trace. Season 2: Family Reunion On Feburary 1st, Mario returned to VGCW to confront the rampaging Mr. L. Phoenix Wright had previously discovered that Mr. L had been hypnotized by Baz McMahon, and he would only return to normal if memories of his past re-emerged. As Phoenix and Nappa lured Mr. L into the ring, Mario emerged, equipped with a Fire Flower which he used to set the perimeter of the ring on fire, preventing his escape. While Mario wasn't unable to defeat Mr. L in the match that ensued, the heated battle was enough to jog his memories, just as Phoenix had expected. As Mr. L stood victorious, Phoenix and Nappa leapt into the ring to help restrain him until Luigi could regain control of his mind and destroy the Mr. L persona. Following their reunion, Mario and Luigi returned to Co-Op action in the Tag Team Tournament that opened Season 3. Despite lingering injuries, the Super Mario Brothers were able to give the Game Grumps quite the fight before they fell in defeat. By popular demand, the two teams would compete in a rematch on the 2013-02-28 stream, and this time Mario would secure the win for his team. Season 3-4: New Super Mario Whatever the reason for his extended absence, Mario now had his full focus back on his VGCW career. On 2013-02-18, Mario went one-on-one with Scorpion. It was a brutal match that saw Mario jump off the ropes right into a Hell Kick. Not one to be one-upped by anyone, Mario rallied and pulled out the win with his patented Goomba Stomp. Mario then took part in the February 28th Royal Rumble and successfully reached the final four. Despite being outnumbered by three real people, Mario put on a heroic performance for video games, eliminating both AVGN and Chief Arino before falling to Gabe at the very end. Normally coming up just short in a Royal Rumble wouldn't mean much, but in this case, the match stipulation stated that the runner-up would become the #1 contender to the Casual Championship. Mario got his title shot on 2013-03-07, and marched out to the ring fully prepared to take on reigning champion Ash Ketchum. However, Mario and the audience were surprised when it was not Ash who came to the ring, but rather the newly-evolved Red. Not prepared for this development, nor for the entirely different style of wrestling that Red fought with, Mario became the first victim of Red's brutal and focused offense, which left him bleeding from the head and gasping for breath by the match's end. Still, Mario fought back valiantly, even executing the So Long! swing that he normally reserved for giant koopas. Red eventually put an end to Mario's comeback effort, and pinned him following a quick arm drag. Plucky and determined as always, Mario quickly earned himself another title opportunity on 2013-03-12 when he and Luigi made Dream Teamcast go third-party to earn #1 contendership to the Co-Op Championship. The Mario Brothers had to sit on their title shot for quite some time due to one of their opponents, Ganondorf, having a stake in both The Great Tournament and a fatal four-way match for the VGCW Championship, but eventually their opportunity came during the Season 4 premiere. The brothers took on the dominant champions Gerudo Skies in a match that was closer than many expected it to be, as Mario managed to land the Goomba Stomp on Zangief. Unfortunately the Red Cyclone would hit his comeback sequence and then tag in his partner before Mario could recover. Ganondorf then landed a brutal kick to the still-reeling Mario, who was subsequently pinned. This would be Mario's final appearance in the company, as the Season 5 opening crawl revealed that he had left to let his brother earn fame and glory on his own during his own year. On July 1st, 2014, it was confirmed that Mario was still employed by VGCW as the company doctor. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery FireMario.png|Mario returns as Fire Mario to stop Mr. L! GoombaStomp.gif|Mario's Finisher, the Goomba Stomp Category:Personality